My Boy: My Other Mother
by Emberly17
Summary: My alternate world that was inspired by another writer work from the original, 'My Boy'. All credit goes to Gorillazfan-102 OC, Alphonce, Stewart, and Gregory. Alphonce is alone in a new world with a total stranger that claims to be his legal step-mother. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my story is starts the same but goes down a totally different direction. Leave comments, negatives and postives. Either way I'll do my best to be a better writer. Thank you and please enjoy the long reading. **

It's been three years since news about Murdoc's death came into scene and everyone in Gorillaz mourned in silence over the loss of their leader. None was hurt more than

Alphonce, Murdoc's lost son who thought he found a home with a good family was torn in half by the evil boogieman. Russel, Noodle, and 2D tried their best to help Alphonce feel

better, but he only locked himself in his father's room holding tight to the two things his father left in his will, his captain's hat and the diablo bass guitar. Alphonce was very much

like his father and he too was gifted on the bass guitar. Three years had passed and nothing for Gorillaz was getting better. Gigs were cut short, music not selling well, and the

bills grew into a mountain demanding payment as soon as possible. "12,000 pounds, there's no way we can earn enough to keep us from getting evicted," Russel read from the

bills. "We'll try working in more shifts, but it might make it difficult to watch over Alphonce," Noodle spoke softly. "Especially from Gregory ever since he came into the scene,

since Paula refuse to take Alphonce back, the brute `as been stopping none stop beating the poor boy." 2D shouts. "So far the douchebag has been eating us out house and

home. Lounging it up as if he doesn't need to work and pay to stay here. I only wish Murdoc was back again," Russel said wishfully. They all had jobs and in the end they were

too late to stop Gregory from beating Alphonce. Alphonce was there sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation. Huddle in a fetal position hugging in pain wishing

for the same thing.

Like his grandfather Gregory force Alphonce to play the same humiliating talent show singing Pinocchio's song, 'I've Got No String on Me.' The bar was the

same every night, smoke filled room with drunk men in angry moods ready to beat the living crap of just anyone who gave them a dirty looks. Alphonce was on stage singing in

his mind and heart he yearned for his father to rescue him again when his grandfather kidnapped him to perform on stage for a few bits of beer cash. Noodle and 2D came into

the dirty pub was in the smog crowd with a strange lady. She average in height five and couple inches high, dark brown hair that curl in the ends, wearing barley any make-up

making her look plain, and dressed in a grey coat and small blue boots. Hidden in her coat were official papers that would help Alphonce escape his step-father for good. She

turned to see 2D and Noodle standing close with a happy thought in mind, but she was nervous when she came into view to see Alphonce performing on stage. Her heart sank

to see the small image of Murdoc performing so stage when she first met him. It felt so long to her to see Murdoc on stage, but she calm herself down and went to find Gregory

sitting by a bar flirting with a busty bar waitress. "Excuse me are you Alphonce Niccals step-father Mr. Gregory," she asked nervously. "Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?"

"You see sir I have here a document stating that I will take full guardianship over young Alphonce and take full support over him that way you wouldn't be held responsible for him

as his legal guardian," she carefully explain only to see she wasn't getting through. "If you just sign this paper I'll take Alphonce off your hands. You won't pay anything and won't

have Alphonce around you no more." "Be free from that spoil brat where do I sign," he asked drunk towards her. The strange woman shows him the paper and gave a pen to

sign on the dotted line. "Good luck with the brat he'll give you `ell." With that Alphonce was dragged off stage by Gregory backstage to receive a finally beating. Alphonce winces

with fear and closed his eyes. Waiting for what was coming, nothing happen. Alphonce slowly opened his eyes to saw that Gregory was being held back by two policemen, but

luck didn't stay for long and Gregory broke away and ran out of the bar. 2D and Noodle hurried over to Alphonce and he cried in tight embrace between his uncle and aunt. "It's

okay, Alphonce it's all over. He's gone for good," Noodle cried in whisper holding the small boy.

They soon exit the pub and meet with the strange woman. Together they gathered in the same stylo car. Alphonce was on Noodle's lap in the backseat sitting next the strange

woman staring sadly at the moving scenery passing by. He got sleepy during the ride home. When they got there they saw a police car and a fire truck parked outside and Russel

came over to them, "What the hell happen? Gregory came in started getting crazy and breaking stuff. Cyborg tried to stop him but Gregory held a gun out and kept shooting her

until she fell and caught on fire. The whole living room got destroyed from the explosion. I had to call both the police and fire department. I made it out but saw the crazy basterd

jump from the window from the living room side and ran off to god knows where." "What about Cyborg?" Russel sadly hangs his head down, "She just bursts into flames and

she just blew up." Alphonce was sad to hear his friend was gone and cries. 2D picked Alphonce up and tries to calm him down. The next day they received a call from the fire

department and went back the small flat. Inside the fire was burn mainly on the living room and stop close to the kitchen and stairs. Lucky for them it didn't spread further across

the house. They each check the rooms. Little smoke was in the air but no damage was by fire only angry Gregory. Inside Alphonce room was destroyed bed cut open, broken

mirrors, clothes torn apart, and sadly the bass guitar Murdoc left to Alphonce was smashed into pieces. It was a scaring scene and Alphonce cried into the arms of 2D and he

gripped tightly to his uncle his small nails digging into his pale delicate skin. "I'm sorry," the woman softly spoke. They made their way into the kitchen and together they sat at

the dining table to eat a good meal. When they finished it was time for a serious talk with Alphonce. "Alphonce," 2D spoke to the boy, "Yes, uncle 2D," the small boy answers

back. "We need to talk. You see we all love you very much as your father does, but we need to tell you that you have a wonderful opportunity to live a normal life." Though they

were aware Alphonce wasn't really normal when Murdoc first explain to them about his son having demonic powers. "What, 2D is trying to say son is that, when your father died

he wanted to make sure you live a happy life and before dying he left you with an old friend. A lady friend he had a special relationship with and she has been working non-stop to

file paperwork and jobs to make sure you'll be taken care of. A certain mother-like figure and she's an old friend of ours." "You're not sending me back to my mother, are you,"

Alphonce frightfully asked. Russel calms him down and continues to explain, "No, not Paula Cracker, not her, son. Alphonce this is Kimberly and she's came here to take care of

you. You'll always have a home with food and very soon go to a school to get an education." Alphonce stares into the strange woman Russel introduce, "Alphonce, this is your

step-mother."


	2. Chapter 2: Things Look Better

**Alright, round two, enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

Two weeks passed and the living room was fixed. News about Gregory finally caught and trialed for child abuse was sent to jail. Another settling matter was to be made. Since

Kimberly was an American she gave the legal document that Gregory sign and by good luck found Paula to sign as well stating that since Paula was the blood mother she gave

permission to Kimberly. The files Kimberly handed to the court proved she was legally married to Murdoc Niccals on both countries. She was Alphonce legal step-mother. The

judges granted Kim to take full guardian ship and allowed Alphonce to live in the States. The Gorillaz band was happy to hear it passed with a yes. Kim was nervous because now

she was a mother to small boy. Alphonce wasn't happy and wanted his dad back. How was Alphonce to accept a new person in his life especially another step-parent? Alphonce

didn't mind another mother, but he just wished his dad was back to explain why he married without telling him. All day he observed his step-mother in silence watching her move

from one place, making phone calls, and sees her with a small black notebook and pencil in her hand. She sat before a television and turns, by surprise, a cartoon, _The Simpsons._

While she was busy drawing Alphonce tries to sneak a peek inside the notebook but quickly looks away when her head turns to notice him. She smiles at the boy and when the

phone rang she quickly got up and left the book with him. Alphonce opens the book to see drawings of people he notice some of his father's friends, cartoon figures she saw on

television, and something familiar Alphonce noticed the shape of his face, jet black hair, and his nose shaping out of sorts. It gave Alphonce both a happy and sad feeling. The

same figure appears the most often across the page and several other pages. Alphonce was stuck staring at the draw figure tracing with his small fingers waiting for the figure to

come alive and peel itself free from the flat paper, but soon his attention turn to hear Kim calling him from the kitchen and quickly shuts the book. "Alphonce, your uncle Russel

and I need to meet someone." Kim said to him. Alphonce nodded his head in agreement and when the doorbell rang Kim went to answer it and welcome Russel. Alphonce stay at

the house with his uncle 2D and aunt Noodle for a bit an hour before Kim and Russel return.

Finally a month passed before Kim told everyone the good news, that Alphonce can travel with her, he needs all the attention he needs. One night Alphonce crawled from his bed

and carefully open Kim's room, inside he saw her sleeping in bed and climb up and tried to wake her up. Kim turn to Alphonce and asked why he was awake, "I had a nightmare.

Can I sleep with you?" "Okay, you want me to tell you a story? It always helps me when I get scare," Kim whispered. She could tell Alphonce nodded yes in the dark and move

to let Alphonce slip next to her. "What story do you want me to tell you?" "Tell me about my daddy. Where did you meet him?" Kim thought for a minute before finding her

thoughts. "I was younger than him and I got a job working at MTV Cribs my first day I got to travel and if they like me I got the job to get inside celebrities and athletics homes.

It was a perfect opportunity to test my dream in film and television. The first person on list was a band called Gorillaz that's when I first met him." "Did he like you," Alphonce

asked. "He noticed me alright and never took his eyes off me everywhere I walked he followed. He was funny and gross at the same time, but he never stopped trying. It wasn't

until four years later when I was back in England did we started dating and got close. I was in college and took break for almost a year. We had to take a break. Within those two

years I was back in America earning a degree in film and animation, but three years ago I heard the terrible news that the man I loved was gone. He told me about you and

everything he wanted to say about you. Your father loves you so much and when he first told me about you I was surprise of hearing him having a child, but the more he told

me about you the more I grew to love you as much as he did." "Do you love me still," he yawned. "Yes, I do and because I love you so much I was able to say yes to his

proposal to become your step-mother," Kim said as he gave him a small kiss in the cheek. Soon Kim found Alphonce sound asleep sweet like an angel.

In her head she remembers the warnings Murdoc gave her about his son that he was not normal with his powers, but he knew if his son was love by have a mother. Murdoc

knew his son will be okay. Kim loved Murdoc so much that she cried when she heard about his death and locked herself in her room. Everything she told her parents was

shocking. She dated a man who was a Satanist, half her age older and has a son, but her getting married in secret made a final blow that hit them crazy. In two weeks she would

introduce her parents to their new grandson sleeping next to her in bed, "When we get to America I'm going to be the best mother you ever had." She whispers to him and gave

him a soft kiss to his forehead and snuggles close to him and joined him sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3: Alphonce Secret Wish

**Third times the charm, enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

Together Alphonce was spending time with his new mother. Alphonce didn't really call her other than Ms. Kim. He wasn't ready to say mom or mommy. Alphonce just grew sad

when the big day came. They gave each other a hug and kiss good-bye. "You take care of her little man. You hear," Russel asked Alphonce. "Yes, Uncle Russel. I'll miss you."

Alphonce gave him a tight goodbye hug and Russel patted his small head. "Take care Alphonce," Noodle said to him and kiss his cheeks and hugged him lovingly. "`ere, Alphonce

I found this in Murdoc's room it's was the only that Gregory `adn't tear." 2D said as he gave Alphonce the captain hat. Alphonce took the hat and quickly put it on his head and

hugged his other uncle good-bye. A final goodbye was said and Alphonce joins his mother inside the taxi. Holding her hand Alphonce looks out the window seat and wave

goodbye. "Now, Alphonce when we get to Newark we'll be picked up by my parents, your step-grandparents. I told them about you and they prepare my old room at their

house. We'll stay there for a few days then we'll move to my house. It isn't far from them and we'll visit them very often." Kim told Alphonce. They checked their tickets and

found their seats. Alphonce looked at the window and saw the plane taking off. He held Kim hand until they were up in the air. As the plane took off Alphonce was leaving behind

trouble and his father's past. They watched videos on the flight and Kim wrapped Alphonce in a blanket and held him to keep warm. Their flight was long and in the early morning

they arrived in Newark. Kim gathered their luggage and soon was greeted by two people. Alphonce stare at the warm welcoming brought by the two strangers he saw hugging

and kissing his step-mother. Finally Alphonce got nervous when Kim came close to him and introduce him to her parents, "Mom, dad this is Alphonce, Murdoc's son and mine

now, and your new grandson." Alphonce stared shyly at the two people before him. A tall dark tan man with black and grey hair was smiling at him and with a thick Spanish

accent spoke to him, "Hello, Alphonce." He extended his hand to him and Alphonce took it and felt a heavy and tough hand shake. "Alphonce, this is my dad Felix Mendel. He's a

plane engineer and knows a lot about how planes fly and work. He comes from Peru, in South America and he has family there too that you'll meet someday. He's your step-

grandfather," Kim explained and introduce, "Here is my mother Elsie Mendel. She's from a small island call Puerto Rico, a few thousand miles high than from where my dad used

to live. She's your step-grandmother." She was couple inches taller than Kim's father and had a short haircut with pepper colored hair and had a very warm smile on her face that

Alphonce could see. She too had an accent in her voice, "Hello, Alphonce. I like your hat." Alphonce thanked his new grandmother and together the four of them climbed into the

car with their luggage and drove to their house. It was in a small culture-sac where Alphonce saw the house Kim used to live in. It was tall and had a tree in the front yard and

inside they stepped into through the kitchen and went straight to the living room. Inside Alphonce saw pictures of his step-mother when she was young as a baby, kid, and

teenager. Small figurines sitting on the table beside the old photos and a book with words he couldn't understand.

Alphonce sat on a small plush chair and Kim turn on the television and switch to a cartoon show. Alphonce walked around into the attach dining room. He saw religious objects

and figures, he wasn't aware about. Alphonce looked at the small table with the Virgin Mary decorated with a couple of plants and small candle holders. He stared at the beautiful

figure of Mary when he pulls himself away when his mother came in to find there, "I know your father was a Satanist and he didn't let it come between us, but I won't force my

Christianity on you. I'll love you either way you choose to believe." "Does she listen often," he asked about the statue. "Yes, she does. She's the Holy Mother of God and she

believes in God long before she became an inspiration to millions in the world," Kim said to him. "How did she do that?" "She believed in her son and stays by his side and loved

him just like I love you," she said with happiness. "He looks so sad," Alphonce pointed to the cross opposite from what he used to see hanging on his father's necklace, sitting

next to the Virgin statue. "He was her son and he worked harder than anyone in his time to say he's willingly to work harder to save them from something horrible," Kim explain.

"Did he have special powers?" "He had his own special powers and he used them for good. It's because he used them for good that he pushed away the bad thing for a very long

time. He loves everyone and lives inside their hearts with a warm light that can help them find their love ones in the dark. He lives in everyone harts including my families' heart,

my parents and my heart too and I know he lives in your heart too deep down," Kim said to her son. Alphonce carefully outline the sad face on the cross statue and said to his

mother, "He should look happy when he was saving family he loved." "I think so too, Alphonse." Kim softly spoke and kiss her son on his cheek and soon started tickling him

making Alphonce giggle small at first but soon had it grow into loud laughter. They moved away from the small table and joined Alphonce grandparents and drove to McDonald's

for dinner. Quietly Alphonce hears his grandmother praying to the table and upstairs he sees his mother praying by her bed. When she was done she tucked Alphonce to his bed,

but Alphonce asked if he could sleep with her again. Before joining her in bed, Alphonse climbed down stairs and notices a candle lit in the dark. He stared into the candle and the

statue place before it. Alphonce whispers, "Please if you can hear me can you help my dad? I know he doesn't believe in you, but if you can please let him know I miss him and

that I'm doing okay with my new Ms. Kim and her family. I want to thank him for finding someone he knew would take care of me, but please help my other family Uncle 2D and

Russel and Aunt Noodle. I also miss Cyborg too. I hope they're doing okay. Thank you." With that Alphonce joins his mother in bed and listens to the story she brought for him to

read.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Did You Have To Go?

**Enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

During the first week Alphonce and his family spend their day traveling to New York sighting and shopping. Together they family drove to Kim's house it was like her parents'

house, tall with a couple of rose brushes on each side growing with buds in bloom, inside the house they enter the kitchen with beautiful decoration hanging on the walls. It was a

bit bigger than her grandparents' kitchen and was different in color with wooden cupboards painted with and blue titles surrounding the kitchen, a small table sitting close the wall,

under a large art calendar Kim hung, and the floor was marble-color titling's. Her living room was larger with more photos and decoration hanging on the walls. Alphonce ran

quickly when he notices a picture of his mother and father stand together before a large building. They were smiling and holding hands, dressed what look like formal wear. His

father dressed in a suit and his mother in a short pale pink dress holding a small bouquet of flowers in her one hand and Murdoc hand other in hers. "That where we got married,

in city hall," Alphonce heard his mother spoke. She showed more pictures of her and Murdoc together with their friends and standing together alone in front of building and

overlooking sceneries. Alphonce saw a different side of his father laughing, smiling, and kissing Kim. He followed her upstairs and stop when she stop before a door and opened it

to see what was inside. A blue room with a small bed, a table with chair to sit, a box that held toys inside as Alphonce was shock to see and pulled out to play with on the hard

wooden floor, and a closet filled with new clothes in his size and shelves to store more things if Alphonce need room for his things. Alphonce couldn't believe it, this was his new

room that his mother spend working on to fit her new son. He got up from his mess of toys and came to give her a tight hug, "If you still have trouble sleeping my room is just

down the hall for you to find me. Just wake me up and climb into bed with me to stay safe." Kim gave Alphonce a kiss on his forehead and carefully places him down on the floor.

They continue the tour. It was like the Gorillaz house but cleaner and less holes on the wall and floor. Alphonce spend his day playing with his new toys in his new room when

around 1:30pm, he hears Kim calling him for dinner. Alphonce climbs downstairs and joins his family. Place before his mother place a bowel of with rice and fried chicken bits and

he ate it up with hunger. Kim parents' were glad to see their new grandson taking a liking to Hispanic food it made them feel Alphonce was really becoming part of their family.

When it was time to go Alphonce kissed his grandparents good-bye and wave when they drove away. Kim was nervous about being alone with Alphonce. She notices the clock.

It was seven she question over the time difference between where she live and where Alphonce used to lived. She remembered before Murdoc left he warned her about his son

having demonic powers and told her the rules to keep them both safe. Alphonce told her he was hungry and asked for a sandwich. She made him a small salami sandwich and

cut the crusts, she was nervous and added the time difference it was now midnight in England. She was putting herself in danger, but she promise she would be a good mother

and was scare to see if her step-son would change into a monster. She gave Alphonce the sandwich and quickly and quietly hid in a safe distance. She prayed quietly that nothing

will happen but if it did she would help save her son. She nearly felled on the floor when she heard Alphonce voice near her with an empty plate in his hands and asked for

another. Kim stared at him in fear and asked if he was feeling okay. Alphonce gave a small burp and asked again to his mother for another sandwich. Kim carefully took the plate

and quickly made Alphonce another sandwich. When she gave him the sandwich she waited in the kitchen, it was 7:15. Alphonce climbs off the table and gave Kim the plate and

thank her and asked if she would play with him. Nearly a full thirty minutes passed on Alphonce room and nothing happen. "Alphonce come here," Kim asked. Alphonce got up

and sat on her lap. She gave Alphonce a hug and kiss on his cheek. Alphonce asked, "Why are you hugging me?" "I love Alphonce and I want to hug you and kiss you to show

how much I love you. That's all," Kim spoke. Alphonce turn and hugged back to her and snuggled close to her chest. They stayed that way for a while and got back playing. While

Alphonce went to brush his teeth in the bathroom, Kim picked up his toys and put them back in the box. She hears Alphonce crying in the bathroom and ran quickly to find him

curled up on the floor crying, "What's wrong?" "My tooth broke! I was brushing my teeth and when I felt it moving I pulled it out," Alphonce said and showed Kim the small sharp

tooth. Kim check his mouth and smiled, "Don't cry Alphonce. Your tooth didn't break your tooth, it was loose. Don't cry, baby." Alphonce sniffed and smiled and looked his small

tooth in Kim's hand. When she helped finish cleaning the small blood in his mouth. She picked him up and tucked Alphonce to his new bed, "You're growing Alphonce. That loose

tooth is the first step of you becoming a big kid. Someday you'll go the kindergarten and make new friends and learn how to read and write." "Do I have to go to kindergarten? I

know how to write a bit and read small words," Alphonce pointed out. "Well, yes you do, but when you're in kindergarten you'll learn to read better and write new words. Soon

you'll read a book cover to cover all by yourself." "Will you still read to me even if I don't ask," Alphonce asked sadly. "Yes, I'll still read to you even if you know how to read by

then, but remember learning can teach you many secrets and the more you know the more secrets you'll know." Kim shushed. "Will I learn the secret why daddy had to go,"

Alphonce asked sadly. "Someday you will, but for now let's seize the day one by one. Now what story do you want to hear?" Alphonce climbed off the bed and picked a book off

the small shelf. He held the book up high for Kim to read the title. Kim turned on the small lamp and snuggles close to Alphonce by her side and begins to read. Kim kissed the

sleeping Alphonce and whispered good-night and quietly leaves the room. Going back to her room, Kim crawls under the covers and finally let herself cry, "Murdoc, why did you

have to go?"


	5. Chapter 5: You're A Special Boy

**Enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

Alphonce had ever been lonely in the house and everyday his mother would take him to stores and parks to play. Yes, she spends her time with him, but knew when she was

serious whenever Alphonce wonder far from her. Alphonce notices when his mother disappear for a bit, but didn't noticed it when she sets him to take his nap. Every day she

would set Alphonce for nap and leave when he wakes up she comes from a room and starts dinner for them. While his mother was cooking dinner Alphonce carefully climb back

upstairs and open the door. Inside was an bright colored room covered by dark color curtains, large notebooks in two different sizes was laying against the wall, an easel was

standing empty, blank canvases was too put lazy against the walls in different sizes, and numerous glass jars on the shelf. Brushes, crayons, and chalk stuff inside the drawers.

He notices the small black notebook she brought, but when he opens the book it had different drawings. Alphonce soon realize there were other similar black books on the same

shelf. He tried to search for the same book with the drawing he saw. One book has drawings of people in the park, another drawing of small animals, and the next one surprised

Alphonce when he saw a drawing of himself sleeping in bed. He stared at the detail his messy hair and smile on his face dreaming something peaceful. He flipped through the

pages to see more, but stop when a photo fell through on the floor. Alphonce stared into the photo. "Alphonce, dinner's ready. Remember to wash your hands before coming to

the table. Alphonce, baby," Kim grew worry and went upstairs to find her door open and inside Alphonce was curled up on the floor holding in his hand the photo he found.

"Alphonce, are you okay?" "This is my daddy and me sleeping." He showed Kim the photo he found. It was a photo of Murdoc lying on bed with a young Alphonce sleeping on his

chest. "I took this photo when I left Plastic Beach. It was when you returned home and I came to see you for the first time. I only had a few days before I left England to go back

to finished college. Before I left I found you and your father sleeping together the way my dad did with me when I was a baby. He woke up to after I took the picture. I told him

you were the most the beautiful baby I ever saw. I was meant to frame with photo, but work was tough and I need a job. After I graduated I needed a job that way the judge

would see me as a suitable parent to okay my guardianship. I got a few in advertisements and that helped paid for the house. She quickly searched through her closet and found

what she was looking for. Alphonce ate his dinner and sees his mother coming downstairs and place the photo on the table next to him.

Finally September arrived and Kim drove Alphonce to his new school. Kim was unsure to have her son enrolled in a private school let alone a Catholic one like the one she was

enrolled in. The school was called St. Michael. Kim held Alphonce nervous hand. Finally they reached the door number 106, inside they saw other children running around and a

few parents staying until the school bell rang to have them leave their children. Alphonce was scare and asked his mom if they could go home. "Alphonce, you are a brave boy.

Don't you want to make friends?" "I have friends in England," Alphonce sadly spoke. "Well, just because you're here it doesn't mean they're your only friends. Here in school

you'll make even more friends. Friends to play and have fun with and remember what we talked about if one of kids is bothering you, you go and tell the teacher and I'll come to

pick you. Okay," Kim said to him. "Please son I know your father would love to see you here learning and making friends. Will you be brave for him and me?" Alphonce nodded

his head. Soon they were greeted by the teacher. "Hello, nice to meet you two. I'm Miss Murphy and I'll be the teacher to your child." "This is my son, Alphonce Niccals and I'm

Mrs. Niccals. Please to meet, Miss Murphy," Kim introduced. "Hello, Alphonce. Nice to meet you I like your hat," Miss Murphy observed. "Thank you. I was my daddy's. He's gone

now." "Oh, I'm so sorry, but if it will help I'll do my best to be your friend and teacher." Alphonce nodded his head and followed Miss Murphy to a cupboard and hooks hanging. He

put his bag and hangs his coat. Kim quietly asked Miss Murphy for a moment of alone away from Alphonce could hear. "You see my son has a fragile skin condition and his doctor

suggests that he stays far away from bright sunlight until he builds some kind of immunity someday, but for now just keep him in partial shade to help avoid the bright sun." Miss

Murphy nodded her head and promise to keep an eye on Alphonce. Soon Miss Murphy rings a bell and tells the children to gather for circle time. Alphonce runs to Kim with a

picture in his hand. "It's for you. It's me and I'm beating the boogieman to save daddy." "That's very brave of you, baby. Now I'm going home and when I come back you'll tell

me everything that happened. I promise I'll be here before school ends. I love you very much. Have fun, baby." Alphonce wave and said goodbye to Kim and joins the other

children gathered on the rug. At first Alphonce was lonely for a bit before a small boy came and asked him to play. The small boy was pale with dirty blonde color hair and so he

joined other sitting on the carpet. Finally it was time to go outside and play. Alphonce stay under the shadow as his mother asked to stay under when he went outside. The same

dirty blond boy came to him and asked him why he was under the large tree. "Mrs. Kim said I have fragile skin and need to stay under the shade." "I understand my mommy

says the same thing and put on sunscreen on me before leaving me here at school. I'm Danny." "My name's Alphonce Niccals. Do you want to play?" Danny said yes to Alphonce

and came back with a two small car and the two began to play. Then they moved to the sandbox next to the large tree. Soon they meet a larger kid, "Nice cars. Give them to

me!" They both said no to the large boy and soon the large boy pushes Danny on the ground. "Leave him alone, you bully," Alphonce exclaim. "What are you going to do short

stop?" Alphonce eyes suddenly change bright red and his black hair started to spike upward. Alphonce grew taller and age himself to twelve years old. The bully got frighten and

froze seeing Alphonce staring at him. Suddenly the bully lost control of his body and starts beating up on his own self. The bully screams and cries out loud as Alphonce

telekinetically beat him with his mind. Finally Alphonce stops and returns back to normal. The bully ran away crying. Danny saw the whole thing and stares at Alphonce with fear

and runs away. Alphonce notice the other children on the playground and slowly backing away from him and ran away further to play. Alphonce sat under the tree hidden in the

shadows and starts crying, "I want my daddy. I want to go back to England." Alphonce thoughts were broken when Miss Murphy came to him and so did the bully, "That's him

Miss Murphy. He's the one who beat me up!" "Calm down Francis. Alphonce, Francis here told me that you beat him up, is that true," Miss Murphy asked. Alphonce was nervous

and was about to speak, but was stop by his friend Danny, "He didn't Miss Murphy. Francis did, he came us and asked to give our toys to him. We said no and he pushed me on

the ground." "Is that true Francis?" Miss Murphy asked the young boy. "No! They're lying!" He shouted. "Francis I think I need to make a phone call and tell your mother what

happen today. Now say you're sorry to Danny and Alphonce." The bully just nodded no and Miss Murphy asked again. Francis shouts at her and begins crying hitting the ground

in an infant tantrum. Miss Murphy raised her voice again and the children came to see what was happening. Finally Miss Murphy had enough and grabs Francis by the arm and

dragged him inside. That was the last time both Danny and Alphonce ever saw the bully called Francis. "Hey, I'm sorry for running away. You helped me and I didn't want to see

you get in trouble. Friends," Danny question. Alphonce shook hands with Danny and the two boys hugged each other. When recess was over Danny helped Alphonce make more

friends inside. When Kim came to picked Alphonce up she found him smiling and waving to the other children. On the drive home Alphonce talked about his first day, how he met

Danny, the bully, saving and saved by his new friend Danny, and finally spending the rest of the day having fun with the other children. Kim was happy her son was happy on his

first day. Alphonce smiles at her. "I think your daddy would have defiantly said he was proud how you helped a friend in danger, but Alphonce remember you can't use your

powers to save you all the time. Even if it was meant to help others, you must learn how to control yourself and your powers. Someday you'll understand when you're older."

"Mommy, why do I have them," Alphonce asked. "You called me mommy." Kim questioned. "You said you're my new mom, so I wanted to call you mommy." When they drove

home and Kim turned off the car's engine. She walks over to unbuckle Alphonce and hugged him. She kisses his head and held the boy tight. "You're a good boy, Alphonce.

You're special to me, and to your daddy, and to everyone in Gorillaz. I know I'm not you're real mother, but I love you very much like a mother." "I love you too, mommy."

Alphonce said to her and hugged her back.


	6. Chapter 6: Alphonce's Gift

**Enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

When Christmas time the most wonderful time of the year came, Alphonce was playing in the snow after he helped his mother shoveled the snow off the drive way and sidewalk.

He made snow version of his uncles Russel and 2D and his aunts Noodle and Cyborg. Finally he surprised his mother making a snow version of his father. "I have an early

Christmas present for you Alphonce," his mother said when it was close to three. Outside they heard a car drives up the clean driveway. Quickly, Alphonce dressed in his heavy

coat and go out and see who it was and inside Kim heard him running back and gave her a tight hug around her waist, "Mommy, thank you!" "Merry Christmas, Alphonce," a

deep voice enters as large man enters and soon was joined close behind by two other people. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Russel! Merry Christmas, Uncle 2D! Merry Christmas,

Aunt Noodle!" "Merry Christmas, Alphonce," they said together. Kim had helped arranged a flight to bring Alphonce a wonderful Christmas present, his family was together once

more. But to Alphonce it would be better with his dad standing close to him. After celebrating both Christmas and New Year, came the sad part when his family had to leave.

Alphonce was very sad when they drove away. Kim promises Alphonce when summer comes they'll go to England and visit them in return.

Alphonce was in his room playing with his toys. Suddenly Alphonce hears soft singing and exits his room. It grew louder. Downstairs he hears the singing growing louder until he

saw it was Kim singing and swaying as she mixed together a bowl of cake mix into a pan and straight into the hot oven. Alphonce hears the song coming from the television.

Alphonce carefully hears his mother slowly singing to the song. She straightens herself up and closes the oven door to let the cake bake. She suddenly starts dancing in the

kitchen and imagines she was dancing with a stranger in a slow waltz.

_"Once a, lass met a lad, 'You're a gentle one,' said she. _

_'In my heart I'd be glad if you love me for me. You said your love is true and I hope that it will be' _

_Prince Dominic (from TV): 'I'd be sure if I knew that you love me for me'_

_'Could I be the one you're searching? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues'_

_Prince Dominic (from TV): 'What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin' _

_'Hope will blossom by believing'_

_Both: 'The heart that lies within'_

_Prince Dominic (from TV): 'I'll be yours, together. We shall always be as one, if you love me for me'_

_'Who can say where we'll go? (Prince Dominic (from TV): I'll be yours, together. We shall always be as one). Who can promise what will be, but I'll stay by your side'_

_Both: 'If you love me for me, if you love me for me'"_

Alphonce comes running into the kitchen clapping, "Bravo, mama! Bravo!" "Alphonce, how long were you standing there? I didn't hear you coming down." "I saw everything. You

were brilliant and you sing wonderful like uncle 2D, did dad knew you could sing," Alphonce kept asking more questions before Kim stop him to breathe and pace himself.

"Alphonce, calm down and yes, your daddy knew I could sing." "Why didn't you become a singer like 2D?" "I wanted to sing for joy and as a backup when 2D was sore in his

throat but I was never put in an album or made a demo. Your daddy did tried to get me, but I told me it's a good thought, but not my idea to live and so I became his private

songbird. I hummed in silence and test his lyrics before he re-wrote to have 2D sing. Remember how I hummed quiet to you to sleep during your naps?" Alphonce understood,

but was sad his mother wasn't sharing her talent, but looking at the movie he got an idea. Quietly he hurries upstairs and grabbed big pieces of yellow, blue, purple, and pink

paper, glue, tape, and safety scissors. "Alphonce come down dinner's ready." With rushing footsteps Alphonce jump the last steps and runs to his mother. "Alphonce, I told you

don't run in the house." Alphonce apologizes and shows his mother his gift, "It's a crown for you mommy because you sing like the princess in the movie." His mother marvels

the paper crown multiple color paper bits glue around to mimic jewels in many sizes and it was tape together to hold its crown shape. It was a bit wet but almost dry and she

thanks Alphonce for the wonderful gift and kisses him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: Alphonce Other Gift

**Enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

Returning home to England for his birthday was his second-best gift. Kim gave him another surprise when Russel came downstairs with a big present. Alphonce examined the

brightly wrapped present it was wrapped in shiny blue paper and had a red bow on top. It held a note and Alphonce read it out loud, "Happy Birthday, Alphonce! Love, Mommy"

"What are you waiting for? Open it Alphonce," 2D shouts with excitement. Alphonce with the same feeling rips apart the present and opens the box inside held a red bass guitar.

Alphonce didn't believe it but when he picked it up and strums a chord, it was real. "Before we left I asked Russel about the broken guitar and gave him the money to get it fixed.

He called and told me it was ready around November, but I wanted to save it for a birthday present, do you like it?" "I love it, thank you mommy!" "Don't just thank me thank

your family for keeping it a good surprise," she pointed out. Alphonce exciting thank them and begins playing a short song, then played the song, 'Feel Good Inc.' it sound just like

the way his father played. His uncle 2D sang along and both Noodle and Russel grab their instruments and together they played. When they were done the room went into

applause, playing the diablo bass brought Alphonce closer to his father in spirit if only he was alive to hear his son play. The entire summer passed before Alphonce eyes before

the end of July told him it was time to go when he saw his mother packing their suitcases. Once again the Gorillaz band had to split and Alphonce was sad sitting in the fixed

bedroom of his father. "Alphonce, your mother is waiting. Time to go you don't want to be late for trip back home," 2D spoke to him. "Uncle 2D, do I have to go live with my

mommy. Why can't we live here," Alphonce asked. "Well, your mother has a job in America and likes living close to her family much like you like to live close to us. Your mother

had a talk with us and asked if we can get together for your graduation from kindergarten next summer. That's good it means you're moving up to first grade and learn more

things. I just wish Murdoc was here to see that. I think he would be really happy to see you in a good home, with a loving mother, and learning in school," 2D said to him. "Why

can't just go to school here like my daddy?" "Maybe it's because everywhere she goes she feels that Murdoc's there looking for her, searching her, and that made your mom feel

a bit sick because it hurts her so much in her heart and the only that could make her feel better is when she's home with her family and especially when she's with you she would

feel closer to your father." Alphonce did remember seeing his mother cried at a picture of his father and her together in a fancy restaurant. He found her in bed on the night

before his birthday he shared with his dad holding tightly to the picture. She was crying and whispering herself over how she missed Murdoc. She stopped when Alphonce came in

to tell her he had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with her, did she dried her eyes leaving an irritated red look and tried to smile at him to say okay. "She really loves you

Alphonce. I haven't seen her happy until she was back with Murdoc on Plastic Beach. She only stayed for almost a year and left to finish college Murdoc really wanted her to stay,

but to see her fighting and thinking she might get hurt or worst shot, would killed him." "Why she had to go," Alphonce asked. "She would always say she would become a

famous movie director. Meeting stars and tell stories and create ideas she had into movies. Then she spends her small time writing stories in forms of books and she's a real

brilliant writer you know. Did she ever read you a book about a boy who had a musical talent like you, playing his guitar, live before a crowd with his dad and his band mates?"

Alphonce thought for a moment and remember the title, "'Alphonce plays with his Dad'?" "Yes, that's the one she wrote a couple years ago and even has one dedicated to you,"

2D said and bends under the bed and pulls out a book between the mattresses. "She'd send one special copy to Murdoc to read it to you and he did and you were fast asleep by

the time he finished. She wrote, 'To my son I say I can't wait to see you someday.'" Alphonce re-read the dictation and smile at his uncle who gave back a toothy grin. Together

they left Murdoc bedroom and climbed downstairs Alphonce holding the book close to his chest. Once he and his mother were up in the air Alphonce shows the book to his

mother. Kim marveled at the worn out book and asked where he found it. "Can you please read for me, mommy?" "Okay. 'Alphonce Niccals was a small boy'…." "No, not that

part this one then start the story," he interrupts and point to the dedication. "Oh, okay. 'To my son I say I can't wait to see you someday.' I love you, Alphonce," she said as she

kissed his small forehead. "I love you too, mommy." Alphonce yawn tiredly as he drifted off in slumber to the hush voice of his mother reading his favorite story to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Stewart

**Enjoy. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

The second year was quick and vanished fast as Alphonce blew off the flames on his candles on his seventh birthday. Everyone wished him a happy birthday. In celebration to his

seventh birthday he had graduated from kindergarten. Alphonce had grown taller and looked more like his father. He was slightly a different shade in color of his skin and grown a

light tan mix into his previous pale olive skin. He looked like his father on phase one and his talent grew stronger on the bass guitar. He was a smart boy and the only way to

keep a smart boy happy is to challenge him such as a game of chess, to express himself through music like playing bass or keyboard his uncle 2D and aunt Noodle helped taught

him over vacation, or through art much like drawing and painting. Alphonce rarely used his powers but sometimes behind his mother's back he move things with his mind, he was

still short to reach the cookie jar his mother keeps away in high places. His teacher Miss Murphy had told his mother that Alphonce was very bright and his mother agrees it what

made him special. To keep him calm Kim plans time between her working on small advisements on her computer and playing with her son by taking him to the park. A couple of

nights she would count the days when the moon would be a bit full, but not entirely for when she and Alphonce explore star and distance planets. Alphonce loves his mother very

much, but one day before their trip back to England Alphonce was visited by an old friend. Stepping into the bright sunlight, his skin doesn't burn as it did the first time when he

was younger when he came to Plastic Beach. He'd build immunity to the light plus it didn't hurt much when his mother puts on sunscreen. The bird caws at Alphonce and flew

close to land on his shoulder, "I missed you too Cortez. Mama and I are going to England again soon. I hope your wings can catch up to us and I see you flying close to the

window of the plane." Cortez flapped its wing and took a head start and flew away. Flying in the plane the next day from a distance Alphonce sees a small flock of birds they

looked like dots until one dot starts moving closer until it took shape. Cortez was unlike any normal bird, but knew it was dangerous for birds to fly close to planes and once

Alphonce saw the red eyes of the black bird he knew it was him and wave as Cortez turned wing to avoid the plane's turbines.

Back in England Alphonce and his family celebrated his birthday again at the Gorillaz house. When night came Alphonce quietly went to his father's room it was the same as he left

it. Stepping out into the balcony Cortez released a loud caw. Alphonce was glad his friend made it safe like him, "You want to see my mom. I'm sure she'll like you maybe even

let you live with use." Cortez flapped its wings some more and landed on his shoulder. The faint sound of doorbell caught his attention and together they enter back inside and

went downstairs who it was. 2D answered the door and there stood two women, "Paula," 2D angrily greeted at. "`ello, Stu listen I don't care what you've got to say just that

this is your son and all I'm asking is some money and a babysitter. Gregory's been on my ass about bailing `im out of jail." "What?! Are you crazy mad?! He's a bad man and

you even said so yourself that he deserves to be in jail! Now you're bailing him out?!" 2D shouted. "Who said it was for `im? I just need the money for that you know support

money I heard you been giving out to other birds you've knocked up." Before 2D could say anything the other woman standing next to her stepped in, "Excuse Mr. Stu Pot, but

I'm Mrs. Mona June and I'm a neighbor of Ms. Cracker was at my door and she asked me to drive her here to give you your son." 2D looks down to see a small boy with the

same color of his hair but not his damage eyes. It looked close enough to look like a younger child version of 2D. "This is Stewart. Now where's my money, I'm thinking many

five grand will be good." Paula asked. "He's not giving you a penny, Paula!" Noodle shouts as she came charging into the scene. "Well, he's my baby's daddy and I want my

money like the others." "Those girls were high drunk and crazy and their tests proved that 2D was not the father." "Well that means more child support of me. Some for me and

some I'll give to June bug here to drop my son at some orphanage." They kept shouting at each other until Russel and Kim showed up. Russel came to 2D's side while Kim called

the police until she hears Alphonce and sees Cortez on his shoulder joining her in the living room. "Alphonce, long time no see. Come here and give your mommy a big kiss."

Paula recalled. "Alphonce get over here and get rid of that ugly bird that your father idiotically married instead of asking me!" Paula yelled with envy. Alphonce wrapped his arms

around his step-mother's waist and shook his head side to side. "Fine! Be that way you're stupid like your dead father, the basterd, like father like son!" Paula shouts. Finally the

police arrived in time and Paula in mad rage threw a rock at the house window did she was handcuff and seating in the back of the car. Mrs. Mona June was standing there with

the small boy no older than Alphonce in her arms. "Mr. Pot I'm sorry if I helped caused this scene, if I know that Ms. Cracker would act this way I would have said no instead of

helping her." "That's okay, but now that I see it his does look a bit like me." 2D pointed out. "Well, D you could do the same test you did with the others to make sure," Russel

suggests. Noodle agrees with the idea to keep 2D safe. Outside they heard and loud shriek and multiple cries, they hurried inside to see objects moving in the air and circling

Alphonce. He was yelling and crying in the center while Kim was trying to keep him calm. "Kim," Russel shouts through the loud cries, "What the hell?!" "Guys, stay back! Trust

me Alphonce is upset from what Paula said to him and started crying soon after the police took her away." Kim tries to avoid the flying objects circling Alphonce to protect him,

but it did stop her from trying to save her son. Cortez flew out the door as soon Alphonce started to cry making him more upset. "Alphonce, can you hear me? It's me. Calm

down my son. Remember the trick I taught you when you want to calm down." She reminded him. Alphonce was hugged himself and tightly and tried to remember the trick.

"M-is for mommy, he loves

U-is underneath my heart he lives

R-is ready to seize the day

D-is for daddy, he loves me

O-is okay

C-is all calm at Plastic Beach."

Alphonce spoke softly and repeated again until the flying objects fell onto the ground making a loud crashing. Alphonce stopped crying and held tight to Kim when he felt her arms

around him and sobbed quietly on her shoulder. "It's okay, baby. Don't listen to what Paula said about you and daddy. I'm here and I'll always be there." Kim cooed at the tired

boy resting in her arms. Carrying Alphonce upstairs she tucked him in his father's bed and watched him sleep. A light tap at the window caught her attention as she opens it and

see the black bird perch itself on the headboard looking down at the sleeping child. Cortez gave a quiet caw at Kim and she sat at the edge of the bed. "This wasn't the first time

Alphonce got upset. Same thing happen what he heard his friend Danny was moving away. The house was a wreck. I was so scared of him at first but then I found myself

walking close to him spelling Murdoc's name in a small rhyme. Until finally I got close to say the rhyme louder. It help calmed him down. I told him if he ever felt upset he would

try to remember something happy as he said the rhyme." Kim whispers. "I thank God for bring me Alphonce after Murdoc died, but sometimes I wondered if I'm doing a good

job raising his son. I love Alphonce so much, but I also love his dad and I want him to come back as much as he does. I just pray for a sign that things will be better." The black

bird flapped its wings and circle overhead and sits a moment of Kim's shoulder then flew out the window as she closed it to prevent a cold draft in the room. She runs her fingers

through Alphonce hair and sees him smile in his sleep. Alphonce slowly opens his eyes and sat up on the bed, "Feel better now, Alphonce?" "Mommy, I had a dream. The man

said daddy's coming home!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

**Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. All The drama we could ask for!**

Kim wasn't sure about what Alphonce dreamt but she believed him that maybe if Kim felt it was necessary that someday Kim might re-marry. God be willing if he saw a man on

earth that is the dad Alphonce saw. Walking home after spending a day at the park Alphonce was talking with Stewart. Stewart listens to Alphonce stories and Kim saw from him

an expression of wonder and interest. Kim treated the boys to an ice cream. She ordered one vanilla for Stewart and two chocolate for Alphonce and her. They sat down and ate

their cups of ice cream. "Do you like your ice cream Stewart?" Kim asked the blue hair boy. Stewart nodded his head and asked questions to Alphonce about school and Miss

Murphy, "She's really nice. She helps everyone. Danny and I would play together always in school, during recess, and after school when we come over to play. I'm sad that he's

gone, but mama always told me no matter how far we are we'll always be friends. Before he left I asked if we can become brothers and Danny promise that we will always be

brothers." "You're so lucky you got friends and go to school." Stewart sadly confessed. "Maybe you can come to school with me. Can he mommy, can Stewart come to school

with me I'll have a new brother and we'll go to school together." "Alphonce, I'm happy you got a new brother but that's up to your uncle 2D." The answer didn't made Alphonce

happy but he was glad his mother see Stewart as another brother to him. While Kim collected their paper cups and put them to the recycle bin she bump into a shaggy seaman.

They both apologize and soon shared a laugh in between their klutzy moment. They introduce each other, "I'm Shamus, very nice to me you." "Hello, I'm Kimberly Niccals and

it's nice to meet you." "So I see that you're here with a couple of kids, yours." Shamus asked. "Yes." "Married?" "I was once, but my husband is not with us at the moment."

Kim sadly answers. "Both kids look rather different from each other. Do they both belong to you in the same marriage?" "Only one, the dark hair boy is my step-son Alphonce

Niccals and the other belongs to my husband's old band mate Stu Pot. His mother stopped by and dropped him off while she's was taken somewhere else. She was Stu's ex-

girlfriend, Paula Cracker and Stewart is their son she claims. I'm just babysitting him and my son. He's really a sweet boy like Alphonce I'm just happy Stu's taking well care of

him." Kim explained to the stranger. Shamus look relive and kept asking more about her until he reach a new subject to ask. "So if you're not too busy with your step-son or his

maybe or maybe not half-brother would you considered going out later to dinner nowhere big just a small diner I know." Kim was nervous at first but her mind was firm straight,

"That's very nice of you Mr. Shamus, but I don't believe…I mean Alphonce wouldn't like to see his step-mother in the arms of another man. His first step-father wasn't a real role

model to him before I came to take Alphonce away from him." "That's okay, but here's my number in case you change your mind." He grabs a napkin and writes down the

number and hands it Kim. She thanked him and walk back to her boys waiting impatiently to leave. Outside Kim tosses the number away in a nearby trash bin.

"You should have keep it and called him, Kim." Noodle spoke to her. "I can't. He was nice but I can't. I just miss Murdoc too much and what can I tell Alphonce that his new

mother is thinking about seeing other men. It was hard enough that my parents had to accept me dating an older man, getting marrying him in secret before his late death and

telling them he had a son that's not mine." Suddenly both girls hear the loud voices of Russel and 2D coming through the door. Noodle and Kim finished cleaning and drying the

dishes and made their way quickly to meet their friends at the front door. 2D come inside first and Russel last, Noodle notices an envelope clutch in 2D's hand, "It that the test

result, Toochi?" "Yes, Noodle I'm afraid so." "And," Kim quickly asked. "It's a boy. I really have a son." 2D said in a defeated tone. "He's safe from harm along with his new half-

brother Alphonce. The boys will be thrill to know this." "Kim, can I ask you something important?" 2D said softly. They exited into the living room and talked in a quiet whisper,

"Kim, I can't take care of Stewart all the money with have safe and stored isn't enough to support Stewart let alone the three of us living in this flat. Murdoc was really mad when

the first time of hearing my having kids sent him to the roof. I was just trying to be responsible and didn't know until the test results came back to prove I wasn't the father."

"Stu, don't say that. You were thinking as a parent and that's a good sign. Listen I know this low on publicly of Gorillaz has dropped since Murdoc's passing, but please don't say

this now. If you needed money you and Noodle and Russel could always ask me for help. I helped made three film and got a decent payment to support me and Alphonce. I can

help support Gorillaz as well." "No, you don't understand. It's more than the money. Noodle and I are planning to get marry. I'm not sure we can pool our savings to support a

child and we're a bit behind on our payments again. It looks bad, Kim. Please save my son too like you saved Alphonce." Kim would always say she would stand by her friends

and be there. They been friends for years since she first came walking through the door to earn college credits to earn her major. "Kim, please you are the only chance of

happiness I can give to my son. Don't let the social worker take him from me and put back with Paula or worse in some foster home with strangers." Kim thought her plans

carefully and nodded okay.

She found the boys asleep in the same bed it was late at night, let them sleep, she thought and in the morning she'll bring them the news. Suddenly the phone rings and Russel

calls out for Kim.. He handed her the phone and leaves her in the hall with her caller, "Hello, who is this?" The other voice was familiar but his gruff voice soon gave her a guess,

"So, how are your boys. I mean your son, Alphonce?" "Shamus, I don't know how you got this number but I'm not really interested in dating so soon. Please don't be

disappointed I just feel it is better I wait for Alphonce to mature better." Kim said to him. "So I guess I'll be eating out alone tomorrow night." Shamus sadly spoke to her. "Well,

since Stu just found out he is the father of Stewart, I guess I could ask if he would spend time with both kids in the house. So I guess I'm free tomorrow night. Pick me up around

6:00pm." "Great, but I don't have a car, but I'll pay for cab fare. It's what I said it's not far, no need to worry. See you tomorrow then." With they said goodbye and hung up the

phone.

Just before 6:00 Kim got ready for her date. She dressed in a simple black skirt, matching black shoes, and a sky blue V-neck long sleeve top. Carrying her purse with enough

money and charge-up cellphone, she see downstairs Alphonce and Stewart sitting on the coach while 2D was putting into the Blu-ray disc player Dawn of Dead movie, though

she personally wouldn't let her young son to watch horror movie, but she would allow just once to keep him distracted, "Alphonce, mommy's going out with a friend. So be a

good boy for me. Remember if the movie is too scary don't watch anymore, bedtime is at 10:00, brush your teeth, go to the bathroom even if you feel you don't have to go

you still have to, and no midnight snacks!" "Yes, mama I'll be good," Alphonce answered. Walking close in a hush whisper to Noodle and Russel, "Remember no matter what he

says or do, do not give him a midnight snack how time differences on different countries cannot affect him I thank God that there no argument. Now tonight if I'm correct there'll

be a quarter-moon outside, no need to worry now." Noodle and Russel were aware that Alphonce wasn't like a real child and 2D was aware of the rules before Kim went up to

ready. "Okay, Alphonce I'll see when I get back, remember I love very much." She kisses his forehead and walks out the door and close as she exited. "Alphonce, do you want

some popcorn for the zombie movie?" 2D asked. Alphonce nodded yes and joins Stewart on the couch and watch the beginning of the movie.


	10. Chapter 10: The First Date

**Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. All The drama we could ask for!**

Kim held the knob tight in her hand and saw the coming taxi. When the cab stops in front the flat, she slowly loosens her grip and walked down the steps and into the cab.

Shamus was sitting close to her. He was freshly clean in nice clothes. He looked like he'd trim the beard on his face and washed his black hair. His smile was warm yet sadly it

reminded Kim about Murdoc's smile. They arrived at the diner and Shamus paid the cab. Inside was larger inside than it shown from the outside, Shamus leaded Kim to a table

and they ordered from the menus. Kim ordered a simple meal and Shamus ordered the same with a bottle of beer to wash his meal down while Kim just had plain ice water.

They spend the hour talking and laughing after finishing their meals and wanting dessert the jukebox on the dance floor was playing an old Gorillaz song, 'Feel Good Inc.' "Oh, I

love this classic song from Murdoc. He knew how to play the bass guitar. Have you heard about the band Gorillaz, I think I told you once?" "Yes, they're the greatest band in the

world. That Murdoc really can play in this song, would like to dance?" Shamus asked extending his hand to Kim and leads her to dance floor joining a few others that were

dancing. They dance close to each other and fell under the spell of close contact. Shamus held her hands and pulls her closer until they were inches away to have their lips touch.

The song ended and Kim pulls herself out from him. Another song came and the couple dance slowly pulling them close again listening, 'On Melancholy Hill.' "Your eyes are as

bright I as knew they were." He whispers to her. Kim tried to avoid looking, but she smiles shyly at Shamus and lean her head on his neck. Their bodies slowly dancing close to

one another. It was painful to them that the song ended. Waiting for the cab to arrive, outside was chilly but it was normal in England to feel a cold night breeze. Shamus offered

his jacket and wraps around Kim and they huddled close for more warmth until at last, the cab arrives and they hurried inside. "Thank you Shamus for a lovely night out, I've

almost forgotten what a nice night out can feel when you're with someone." "Kim, do you still miss your husband?" Kim felt uncomfortable after Shamus asked that question,

"Yes, I do Shamus, but I promise myself that I'll watch over Alphonce because love him and I love Alphonce very much like he is my own son. I sometime wish Murdoc was still

here to see him growing up." "I'm sure he's really glad that he found someone like you to love him deeply even in death." Kim thinks back when she was young and always

believe that love helps keep the people you love in your heart forever and as you grow older it'll lead to find your own love. She would promise if she was married and if her

husband had either die from accidents, murder, or sickness, Kim would promise she would never re-marry. Spending her life alone as a spinster until she died, but only if she have

no children. In a way Alphonce saved her from suffering loneliness. Telling the cab driver to wait outside, Shamus walked Kim to the flat. She thanked him once more and wished

him goodnight. "Do you really want this night to be over, Kim? Nothing you wish you could have a moment with." Kim nodded to say no and said to Shamus, "I would only

wished for the impossible. Goodnight." Shamus told Kim's hand and kisses it and whispers her, a goodnight as he walks back to cab. Kim waves at him as he drove away. She

walked inside to see a sleeping Alphonce with his half-brother and uncle on the couch. Looking at the time it was close to 9:00 and Kim promised to read to her boys a story

before bed. She carefully taps them to wake and holding her hand she guides the two boys to bed while 2D bids Kim goodnight to her and his son and Alphonce.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner With Mom's Boyfriend

**I must warn you in the next chapter I will be graphic with the couple before I bring back the drama in the story. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

The first couple of days went the same Alphonce was left in the house during night with his uncles, aunt, and brother, Stewart while his step-mother went out with Shamus.

Through the window Alphonce sees her walking to Shamus and he sees him hugging her. He didn't like it. After a week of seeing each other Alphonce was in his father's room

looking at the picture of him and his father just before his they left Plastic Beach. He heard his mother's voice come into the room, "Alphonce can we have a talk?" She asked the

young boy. He nodded but didn't take his eyes off the picture. "Alphonce, I know you've seen me with that man, Shamus, but I want you to know you'll come first to me always.

You see I've invited Mr. Shamus to have dinner with us just you, me, and him while Noodle and Stu go get the adoption papers to have Noodle adopt Stewart as her legal son

after they're married and Russel is working a double shift at the music store. Shamus's not a bad person, but he'll never replace my love for Murdoc. I think you'll like Shamus as

a friend and he told me he use to play bass and wants to hear you play on the el diablo guitar for him. Would you mind if he comes in an hour and join us?" Alphonce nodded his

head side to side and got ready for the meeting. Downstairs Alphonce hears the doorbell first and later his mother answering and talking with Shamus as he came inside.

Alphonce stood I front of the staircase as Shamus made his way through the hall to meet him. "Hello, you must be the young master Alphonce. You're quite handsome like your

father and I heard you're extremely talented from your gifted father especially on a bass guitar." "Thank you, Mr. Shamus. Mama, is dinner ready?" Kim nodded yes to him and

guides them to the dining room where food was already place on the table. The meal was delicious and after that Kim brought to the table a beautiful chocolate cake and gave

each of them a piece. When they were finished Shamus turned his attention to Alphonce, "So Alphonce, you're mother said you have your father's bass, the el diablo?" "Yes, it

was broken by my mean step-father Gregory but mama had it fixed and gave it me as birthday gift after we travel to England." "I'm sure it's nice to have a mother to spend

time planning and preparing summer trips. Shame that by the end of this July you and your mother will be going back. I guess I've better move quick with the relationship, but

first can you show me how well you played on your father's bass?" Alphonce excused himself from the table and went quickly upstairs and back down holding the el diablo and

begins playing, 'Feel Good Inc.', he softly sings along to the song and try to concrete on his finger placement. Alphonce felt good playing that song, not because it was his mother

favorite, but because it was the first song his father taught him. He was self-taught in the beginning but his father help Alphonce play. "That was beautiful, Alphonce. Your father's

proud, I could felt it, but if I would suggest something, may I borrow your guitar?" Shamus asked after the song ended. Alphonce rarely share his special guitar, but looking to his

mother and back he handed Shamus the guitar. Shamus played the part during the windmill part and played a different chord to make it sound better. Alphonce face grew into a

smile because it was the same spot his father played. Even the way Shamus held and played the el diablo was the same. The small group retired to the living room and Shamus

compliment the fix after the fire years ago and sat together on the couch. Alphonce and Shamus talked to one another for a full hour while Kim prepared the coffee. Seeing her

son and her boyfriend together was a wonderful sight, but Kim didn't stay happy. She likes Shamus, but she wouldn't say she was in love with him. Shamus bid Alphonce

goodnight when Kim came to say it was close to bed time. "I think I better get going myself, night Alphonce." Shamus said. "Night, Mr. Shamus. Mama, can Shamus come over

to dinner again tomorrow night?" Alphonce asked his mother. "We'll see, now time for bed, Alphonce. I'll be there with a story for you and Stewart when he comes home."

Alphonce hurries upstairs leaving his mother with Shamus. "Thank you, Shamus for being our guest. I'm glad my son took an extreme likely to you." Kim spoke as they walked

to the front door. Shamus leans in close to Kim and kisses her on the lips. Kim couldn't help but moan and kiss back, but she felt something wrong. The kiss they shared felt

familiar to her. Maybe it was because it's been five years since Murdoc passed and maybe it made Kim carve for human companionship. "Kim, I know you and Alphonce are going

to leave England back to America. Our time's short and I just want to know, do you ever believe your husband's still alive somewhere?" "In my heart he lives. Besides our huge

age gap between us and our religions, I still love him and if I could say anything if Satan had help with my God to bring Murdoc back in my and Alphonces' life I would just wake up

before Murdoc comes even close to me before we kiss again." Kim sadly cries out. "Kim, come by my apartment around 5:00 tomorrow after dinner. I have something

important to show you." Shamus whispered to before he gave her a final kiss and exits. Seeing him disappear into the cab and darkness Kim whimpers what Shamus might

show, "Please Lord, don't have him ask me to marry him soon."


	12. Chapter 12: The Skeleton In The Closet

**Things are cooking with suspense, drama, and fluffy stuff. I hope someone remembers to use protection. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

The next evening was troublesome, one that it was a full moon, two Russel is working another double shift, three 2D and Noodle were out, and four she had to now babysit

Stewart. She finished making dinner just in time for Noodle and 2D to come through the door, "Okay, I'll be back soon." "Kim, I wish you considered this if Shamus is asking you

to marry him maybe it's a good thing. You did say Alphonce took a liking to him." Noodle spoke quickly as Kim was out the door. "Okay, tell Alphonce I'll be back and remember

keep him inside. It's a full moon I don't want to have on the same night dumping my boyfriend and losing my son. Dinner's in the oven. Alphonce be a good boy." Kim explained

to Noodle. Both Noodle and 2D understood her instructions and waved goodbye to Kim when her cab arrives. The drive wasn't long but Kim wished it was before she could make

up her mind. Finally after she paid the cab fare, she took her time before she knocked his door. "It's open." Shamus shouts inside. Kim looks inside the small room apartment

boxes stack on top each other, little furniture spread around, and a few bottles left on the floor. It looked like the dorm room of a college student than a suitable place for

anyone else, but Kim didn't want that to be the main topic in her mind. "Shamus, I'm here and I feel we really need to talk about us." Kim shouts out. Shamus quickly comes out

from the bathroom and pulls his black shirt down. He looked different to Kim, his hair was cut shorter and shape to look like Murdoc's beetle mop top style. "Kim, great to see

you, I've got really great news and I think it'll make you and Alphonce very happy. Please have a seat on the futon." Shamus cleared the small mess of cigarette stumps and rip

pieces of paper and gestures Kim to seat next to him. Shamus offered her a drink from his small fridge next the futon, but she decline the nice gesture. Kim starts the

conversation first, "Shamus, I like you, but something tells me that maybe I need to think what best for my son." "I absolutely agree Kim. I'd wanted to tell you something since

the first time I saw you walk into the ice cream shop." Kim felt nervous and tried again, "Shamus, you are wonderful and been a very understanding person. Most men would

have avoided dating a single mother, but you're not like other men. It almost feels like I've known you forever." "You still look beautiful after all this years. You still haven't lost

anything and I wanted long enough to bring you here." Shamus begins kissing Kim on the lips. His arms come circling around her and brings her close to him. Slowly the kiss

deepens itself more and Shamus moves his lip to her soft cheek and pulls back strands of hair away and kiss her white skin neck. Kim stretches her neck more and softly moans

from the pleasure, but quickly Kim pushes Shamus away. "Shamus we shouldn't do this. I want to break up with you because my heart is telling me I still love Murdoc and all the

dates we've went on I wish him back and tell him I love him and Alphonce misses his dad and I kiss him again and we all hug each other in a wonderful embrace." She starts

crying. Shamus held her tight and takes a deep breath, "He's not dead. Murdoc's alive and he's closer than you realize." Kim dries her eyes and listens carefully. "You see, he's

really close like I said. Only he wasn't sure because one he his death hit Gorillaz hard and cost them low on gigs or coming albums. Another is that his son Alphonce was safe with

you of course, but the main reason is seeing if you still loved him and he loves you. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me." "Shamus you're scaring me." Kim slowly

backs to the door. "Kim, you're smart. I let you go back to finish college and you can't see the obvious!" He explained. "Shamus, stop this! This isn't funny! Stop this crazy talk!"

"I'm not crazy! I'm your husband!" He shouted. Kim ran to the door but was pin against her will. "Kim, I gave you clues. The song, the dance, and everything! I know all your

favorite things and what you dislike, look at me!" Kim shuts her eyes and cried hysterical. "Kim, look at me and say I'm not your husband." Kim tried not to do but drying her

eyes a bit she look more close at his face and saw a familiar pair staring back into her eyes. Mismatch pair, but that's not enough. "You do have his eyes. You can't be him. Let

me go!" Kim tries to free herself but she was pinned down by the wrists and couldn't move. "Kim, please believe me. I'm alive. I want you back. I want you and Alphonce back. I

want to be back in your life." Not seeing a choice he grabs her face and roughly kisses her. Kim fought with her free arm but soon was grip into a tight embrace. He softens the

kiss and soon let loose Kim and felt her kissing back. She let open her mouth a bit and felt a familiar long tongue bursting inside. Her eyes fluttered. He pulls her from the door

and they crash landed on the futon. He sucks on her neck and lick the small bruise he made, slowly. Kim gasps at the feeling and crawl her hand under his shirt and felt his warm

body. He groans at her touch and grabs her right breast and lick to wet the cloth. He grabs the left side and pinches it hard. Kim moans louder and pulls her head back exposing

more of her neck to him. His lips touch her neck again and bit hard making a new hickey in another spot. He stops and stood up to lifts his shirt off and threw it on the messy

floor. Kim stares blankly at the body and moves her hands all over. A pale greenish skin like Murdoc, but her judgment was clouded. He groans louder and ravages his fingers

through her long dark brown hair. Kim soon stops at the belt and began feverishly unbuckles his belt and unzips his dull jeans. He pushes her back and torn off her shirt grey shirt.

He nip, lick, and then suck each side, over, and under and use his hand to unzips her blue jeans off and got up to slip out of his loosen pair. They got off the futon for moment

while he switches it to a bed and together once more they've pounce one another until Kim was place under him. They stare at each other for a long time and kiss again.

"Please," she whispers to his ears. He pulls away from her lips and slides of hers and his underwear. He stared at her young body and slides his long fingers up her legs and spread

them apart sliding his body in the middle. "You have no idea how much I wanted this." He whispers back to her. He positioned himself in the middle. Kim gasps and jerks her

head back feeling the pain but soon was overcome by sudden pleasure. He starts slow and quickens his pace pushing himself further inside. Their lips press against each other and

Kim felt his hot breath on her neck and felt herself get hotter. Kim arches her back and helps him go further down and moans, she clutches tight onto the sheets and pulls his

body closer to hers and fingers through his dark hair. He grabs her left breast and sucks on harder and slides his other hand down under her leg and pinches her ass. "You still

have that small mole under there on your right cheek." He tells her and nuzzles on her neck. She moans softly under his gentle touch but soon felt the sudden coming of his

thrusts pushing harder and soon faster, she moan louder and held tight to his neck, pulling his hair. He covers her mouth with his lips and quickens his pace faster. "You look so

beautiful. I wanted this so badly from you." He whispers to her. The couple collapsed on the bed. Her mind was shot and her body felt numb and slowly faded into a blackout.


	13. Chapter 13: Gregory Returns

**Things are getting intense now with Alphonce. I hope someone remembers to use protection. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

The sound of rushing water woke Kim and notices something different a light blanket covered her nude body and small pillow she was resting her head on appeared. She rubs her

head remembering what happen and felt her body was sore. She checked her purse and found her phone, "Oh my goodness, it's almost 6:00." She quickly dresses herself and

looks back to the close bathroom door. She left a note on the bed and very quiet she closes the door and hailed a cab. Turning off the running water, rubbing his face against the

towel, he comes walking out the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Darling, I can't wait to move back to the flat." He looked to see she wasn't there and reads the note she

left:

**'I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm too scared and confuse to believe the circumstances. I want to believe it but I can't. It's better if we never see each other. Goodbye Shamus, or Murdoc, or some guy who said something to get laid by a gullible single mother. I wish you a good life.' – Kimberly **

"Shit!" He curse out loud and quickly grabs his black shirt, boots, and wallet he storms out of his apartment and ran out and whistled for a cab to stop immediately. Stopping in

front of the house, Kim paid the cab fare and hurries inside, but stops to see the door was already open. She walks in to see that inside was wreck and cries out to Alphonce. She

tries to find 2D and Noodle and Stewart. "Alphonce, where are you? Mommy's home come out, please!" Climbing upstairs she hears a loud thumbing sound in the closet to and

opens to find Stewart crying inside. When he saw who it was he grabs her waist tightly, "Stewart, are you alright? Where your dad and Noodle, where's my son?" Kim asked the

frighten child. Stewart was relief to see Kim rescuing him and he clears his voice to explain, "Bad man broke through door. Had gun and daddy tried to stop him but he got hit

hard and mommy tried to help but she couldn't! He beat mommy hard and tied her to daddy and hidden them in the basement. Daddy's bleeding and mommy's hurt please help

them!" The boy cried hysterical onto Kim. She picked the skinny boy up. He wasn't heavy and was easy to carry to the basement Murdoc used to make his radio shows. Kim

was nervous but she needed to help her friends. Climbing down the dimly lit stair case, while Stewart held on tight to her, she opens the door to find her friends tied together.

Noodle shot her head up and tried to say something to Kim, but her mouth was gaged to make it impossible to scream for help. Kim put Stewart down and found one of

Murdoc's knives still stuck on the wall and pulls it out and cuts the rope. 2D was caught before he fell to the ground. He was still unconscious and bleeding. Stewart held tightly to

Noodle crying out loud to his daddy not to die. Noodle removes the cloth from her mouth and helps Kim carry 2D upstairs. Kim stopped when she brushes against a tall body.

Noodle stare in fright and clutches Stewart from going to a frighten panic. "Come with me and leave the soon to be dead body with the family." The deep voice ordered to her.

Kim felt the cold touch of a gun behind her back and carefully she and Noodle puts down 2D sleeping body. Walking back without looking at the bad man she heard a loud

slamming sound of the door and her friends scream out the other side. The bad man slams the door and yelled out to keep them quiet. Carefully Kim climbs upstairs and heard

the man ordered her to stop once they were back in the torn living room. "You said you do me a favor, but that only send me to prison where thanks to my louse of a wife Paula

brought me out, but put her in jail instead for the jailbreak. It's only a matter of time before the police come in to find several dead bodies and one missing person. I believe

you've met my step-son," He introduces and pulls a small boy from under the huge pile of an overturn sofa. Alphonce was tied up and crying to Kim, "Mommy, please help me!"

Gregory yelled at him to be quiet. "I thought about what you'd said about getting rid of my son for good and thought I ride this fatherhood until the boy is no longer useful. He's

young enough and small to squeeze small dark holes help him get lucky with a high paying desperate woman and mold him into my image. He'll be the son I never knew." Kim

was nervous and tries desperately to talk him, but Gregory wouldn't. "Now then let's take a walk outside where you and Alphonce here can share one final moment before we

say goodbye." He ordered Kim to step outside. Gregory put Alphonce down and the boy ran straight to his mother's arm. "Mommy, please don't leave me. You promise you

won't leave me with him!" "My boy, I love you. Please don't cry, oh God please don't let anything bad happen." Gregory chocked his gun and chuckled at the heartbreaking

moment, "Say goodbye to your mommy, spoiled brat." A gun shot was heard. Alphonce screams.

**Cliffhanger!**


	14. Chapter 14: Under a Full Moon

**Things are getting intense now with Alphonce. I hope someone remembers to use protection. Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

He held tight to his mother's body and felt her hugging him warmly. A body fell hard on the cold sidewalk, but it wasn't Kim lying on the ground. Slowly Kim lifted her head and

saw Gregory bleeding on the floor, she was saved, and hand sits on her shoulder. She shot her head around to see who it was a tall dark figure, a ghost haunting her staring

back. "Daddy," Alphonce question the mysterious figure. He steps out of the shadow and under the streetlight. "Daddy," Alphonce screams out loud. "Hello son." Alphonce ran

straight and hugs his father. Murdoc laughed out loud and lifts his son in the air. "Murdoc," Kim repeats his name over as she walks closer to him. "Told you so, thought that

really fun moment we share ages ago would prove it but apparently you think the better of me instead." He chuckles to himself. Kim cries as she joins the hug, at long last the

family was together for the first time. "Murdoc, I missed you!" She exclaims and kisses him roughly. Hugging his wife and son at the same time brought joy Murdoc thought he

could never achieve in his lonely life. But all the happiness didn't last when Gregory staggers himself on one knee took aim and shoots his gun. Kim felt cold under Murdoc's touch

and fell on weak knees, her body giving in to the pain. She was bleeding badly on her side as Murdoc and Alphonce eyes widen what they saw. Murdoc tried to hold Kim up and

she turns to see clear it was Murdoc holding her and saw the upside down cross hung under his neck. She gave him a final kiss before passing out. Murdoc tried to wake her up

but heard her heart fading slower each beat. "She's fading fast! Kim, please don't give up, you worked too hard to bring us together. Please don't leave again! Our friends needs

you, Alphonce needs you, I, I need you." Murdoc cries out. Gregory laughs out, "If I die I rather not die alone tonight, but why let the boy live to remember this traumatic

experience I'll do him the favor and put him out of his misery." He chocks his gun again and aims at Alphonce standing before him. "Alphonce get out of the way and get inside

and call for help." Murdoc orders his son, but Alphonce stayed. His eyes turned bright red, his hair spiked up, and his teeth sharpened into fangs. He felt powerful under the full

moon and in a dark shadow Alphonce disappears and when it faded a man stepped out. He was tall, dark, his eyes bright red, his hair spiked up. He blasts Gregory gun off his

hand. The ground under him quaked. The streetlights shorts out and soon the entire power was out throughout the town. Alphonce let loud a powerful demonic cry that rips the

earth open sending a hellish fire roaring up and black demons crawled out. They hunted for prey and Gregory was their first victim. They surrounded him and made sounds of rip

flesh, savage feasting on Gregory. He screams were loud with pain as the demons rip him into pieces. Finally the screaming dies and the demons drag the dying body back

through the open crack, but the hole only rip further and cause a greater quake ripping underground and inside the basement lock behind the door Noodle held tight to a frighten

Stewart crying out to his still conscious father slowly dying from bleeding. Outside Alphonce was hovering above the ground and look straight towards the full moon. Murdoc

stares at his son exploding with power, he had one of two choices he can wait until sunrise or use his gun to kill his only son before he can kill hundreds of innocent people.

"Murdoc," Kim whispers to him, "The small rhyme, say the rhyme and save our son." She told him the rhyme and Murdoc carries her to a safe spot and walks to his son.

Alphonce turn his attention to his father's appearance and hears him repeating a new rhyme that sound familiar.

"K-is the kisses she gives you when you're feeling sad

I-is how important you are to her and it makes her glad

M-is for mommy

B-is how beautiful she is to me

E-is everything you are to us

R-is restless you get when she reads a story

L-is love she gives to you and me

Y-is because she loves you, my son please calm down don't make a fuss."

Suddenly Alphonce fell into a memory lapse and his life flashed through his eyes. When Kim kisses him after he scraped his knee, her sweet singing voice, when she sung lullabies

to him at night to sleep and many more flashes back through his mind, his mother and family laughing and smiling together, full of joy and love. Sent his mind straight and

remember to the moment what she said about the man on the cross he saw at his grandparents' house. The earth stop moving and the demons crawled back inside the portal

and had it sealed when they entered. Alphonce stood quiet for moment and age back to younger self. He walked towards where his mother laid she looked pale and Alphonce

cries out, "Please mommy don't leave me, I'm sorry!" His tears burned through his face and fell on the bloody wound. Alphonce continues to cry and turned crying to his father.

Rubbing his son's back Murdoc stayed strong for him. Alphonce sobbed quietly until a voice was heard. Alphonce tears healed and saved his mother as he came rushing to her

arms. She hugged her son and kisses him, "I love you."


	15. Chapter 15: Together Again

**Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

Their family was saved again. They hurry inside to free Noodle and Stewart and take 2D to the hospital. Noodle came hugging when she saw Murdoc alive before her, but Stewart

wasn't happy. 2D was laying the floor and Murdoc checked, to hear his heart stop, it wasn't a good sign and even if they get 2D to hospital it would be too late. Alphonce turn to

see his big brother crying. He turned to his dead uncle and held out Stewart's hand and they look at the wound. Stewart crying over the bullet hole and suddenly 2D's body was

glowing. When the light faded away 2D's dark eyes open and Noodle and Stewart came rushing to see him smiling back to his family. Stewart hugged his brother tightly before

letting go to hug his dad. Noodle kissed his cheeks. "It's like that man said to me aunt Noodle, daddy come home and we're all going to live together for a long time." "What

man, son?" Murdoc asked nervously. "The man I saw at grandma and grandpa's house. Mommy told me he had powers too but used them to stop a bad thing to save everyone

he loved. He always coming to me and said you were alive and coming home." Alphonce explained. Murdoc looked at Kim and slung his arm around her, "You turning my son into

a Christian?" "I only said Jesus lives in my family's heart and mine and maybe mention he also lives in Alphonces' as well. I never planned or even thought that he would be

visited by a religious figure considering his own dad's a Satanist who's married to a Christian woman, but I guess miracle can happen in two different beliefs." She hugs Murdoc.

They carefully made upstairs and meet with Russel who was shock to see the place, the blood, and more surprisingly Murdoc standing before him. They cramp together on the

jeep and drove to the hospital. The results show that it was a miracle they'd all survived after the earthquake. From the look of the Gorillaz home they gathered around Murdoc

and sat on the couch to hear his long journey. Murdoc was trapped between Kim in his left and Alphonce on his right and begins his tale, "The boogieman dragged me to Plastic

Beach then suddenly the enemies found us and starts shooting at us. We escape on a ship and try to get away, but they we're coming fast at us. The boogieman summons an

armada to help him out. It was like a full epic scene with the pirates and fighter enemies coming at us when we started circling to only realize it was a whirlpool to Davey Jones

locker, the end of the world itself. I cut myself free with the falling glass and ran up from the storage room to see what look like the pirates of the Caribbean movie the ships

were sinking and boogieman didn't notice me. The evangelist shows up and I escape. I woke up to find myself floating on a piece of wooden from the wreckage and soon landed

on some part of the peninsula close to the Netherlands. The evangelist came to say that the boogieman was gone and all my enemies were suck straight to hades, but now I

was stranded with no money, no transportation, and worst no rum." He takes a long orgasmic slurp from the rum bottle Kim gave to him and continues, "I found a small town,

but they can't speak English and the only person who could understand me was some old man fisherman. He gave me a room and a job and I worked an entire year. He sends

me overseas to a place close to home but it wasn't good enough I wanted to get back and I did when another shipment to country was leaving and I stowaway. It was a week

later until we finally got to the country and found a job to earn a cab ride and work to find a small apartment. Two years went by and I got to London and kept working in odd

jobs to earn food and money for the apartment. Two years went by before I got lucky one special day and found Kim walking inside and ordered two ice creams. I also lost it at

the sight and still I went for it." He kisses Kim and Alphonce to show his happiness. "Well, we're glad you're back, Murdoc and now that your troubles are drowned things will

finally get better."


	16. Chapter 16: The Very Important Question

**Final Chapter :.( Remember leave comments and reviews, good, bad, or plain horrible just tell me and I'll do my best next time. **

Three weeks went by and after several interviews Gorillaz announce they we're back in action. News about Murdoc being alive wasn't that surprise until Murdoc announced he

was married to a young woman and she wasn't the mother of his son. They made public news and many people were on the edge to hear how they met and what they planned

next as a couple. But worked was made easy when Murdoc fixed Cyborg, Alphonce was very happy his entire family was back together. It was exhausting for the couple the

more they were pay to be in public gatherings the more money they'd earn. Finally some of the money was well spent on a well-deserved cause. Kim helped Noodle finished her

make-up and dress and walked down the aisle. Kim was maid of honor and Cyborg was bridesmaid. Alphonce and Stewart were the ring bearers, Murdoc and Russel were the

best men, and 2D smiled seeing his bride walking down the aisle. Noodle was dressed in a strapless white wedding komodo gown with white silk designs that shape her body and

her hair made into a bun and held with a floral pin. 2D wore a Buddhist outfit and had a bright golden sash across his chest. They were wed by a hired Buddhist who purified the

couple on their union. After their vows were said, 2D kisses his bride. They saved their honeymoon another time and gathered for a meeting Murdoc summoned. "You're

probably wondering why I've gathered this meeting. Since another group of our band has gotten married, I married Kim and Noodle married Faceache, Satan only knows why."

He laughed to himself, while Noodle gave an angry look. "Right I thought about our band and since I came back to the picture we've gotten more gigs than ever, but we can't

keep our families in the same place. I think maybe we should move our headquarters to a new location." "Move where?" Russel interrupts. "We shall move to where there'll

always be people paying to meet and see us play, plus my son Alphonce is starting first grade in the fall in three weeks so we're moving to America, to avoid the paparazzi, New

Jersey to be precise." "Move and leave England like Puritans, Murdoc? That's asking a lot!" 2D pokes out. "Wouldn't take it months plus we need to be legal immigrants and that

could takes a year or two." Noodle added. "Which is why send I'd them the papers ages ago just in case we needed to leave the country and you've all been both legal for ages.

I just now need your signatures on last minute signings and we'll chart a plane and rent a moving van until the rest of you move into your own houses." A burst of arguments

and shock thunders the room until they all agree it was the reason why Murdoc gave them papers to sign after they started Gorillaz. They sold the flat and flew in a private plane

to the airport. Kim helped Noodle register Stewart to Alphonce school, it was uneasy since the boy was two years older but she was one year older when she started school and

Alphonce did promise to stay by his brother.

Between concerts and finding part time jobs the Gorillaz band stayed together. 2D and Murdoc worked as radio hosts and we're the highest rating duo that hit station. Noodle

helped Russel work in a music store selling CDs and instruments. Kim kept working on her short videos and got her chance to make it into a series. She was living the ultimate

dream and finally became an animator. Coming home exhausted and tired Murdoc and Kim tucked Alphonce to bed and kissed him goodnight. Tomorrow they would help Noodle,

2D and Stewart move to their new house not far from their house. Russel was already seeing someone and moved in her house. Murdoc and Kim staggered themselves to bed.

Murdoc stripped to his animal print thong and snakes his way under the warm covers and look towards the bathroom door. The door opens to reveal Kim in a black nightgown.

Murdoc's tongue rolled at the sight and felt anxiety coming when she sashays her way and slides her back towards him. Murdoc suck and nuzzles close to Kim on the neck and

nibbles her ear. She grins and shies away. "Nervous are we? Been a long time, but the King's back to reclaim his kingdom, son, and most importantly his queen," Murdoc spoke

to her. "I slept with you since you returned." Kim turns towards him. Murdoc kisses her lips and whispers back, "I mean since we last had a good fuck in bed. It been a too long, I

crave for you Kim, my wife, my sexy body, my lust." Murdoc slides down her straps and suck her breasts. Kim fingers through his greasy hair, "Been a few days since you

showered, Murdoc?" "What, it was between taking a shower or help Alphonce with algebra homework." Kim answers, "He's only in first grade." "Okay, so I just took a nap

instead after I grabbed a small snack and a bottle of rum. I was out like a light in front of the telly." He awkwardly laughs to himself. Breaking the awkwardness Murdoc slides his

arms under hers and squeezes her 34b size breasts. Kim moans softly and tilts her head back. Murdoc pinches her nipples and licks them with his long tongue. Her hands slide

down both his back as she slides under him. Staring straight into her eyes Murdoc lick his lip and kisses her down towards her neck. He slips under her nightgown and pull the hem

of her underwear and down her legs. Murdoc stood up on the bed and began to strip tease for her. He hummed and groan touching his body for self-pleasure as he strip crawl up

close to his wife staring at her eyes. "You like this don't you, yeah you do. Just like the first time when I saw the look on you face, when I was wearing this same thong with

Cuban boots. You tried to look away and laugh like the virgin I knew you were then. Even now after a few years later you still laugh like one." He kisses her and explored her

mouth with his tongue releasing moans of lust. Hiding under the covers and tangle under each other the moment ended when a small voice was heard through the door,

"Mommy, daddy can I come in?" "Daddy's talking with mommy at the moment son, go back to bed." Kim butts in, "Gives us a few minutes, Alphonce. Daddy doesn't want you

to see him in his underwear." Murdoc whimpers and attempt making a puppy dog look but Kim spills away and put back her underwear and nightgown. Murdoc just found a

bottom pajama and the couple waited in bed. Alphonce open the door to find his parents in bed together. "Something wrong sweetie," Kim asked him. "Yeah, my balls," Murdoc

answers under his breath and felt Kim backhand him. "Can I sleep with you?" "Why did you have a bad dream?" Kim asked. Alphonce shook his head side to side and crawls in

bed in between Murdoc and Kim. "No, I'm scare." "Scare of what," Murdoc asked. "That you get taken away again and mommy is in bed crying again." Alphonce fearfully spoke.

Kim looks at Murdoc and him back at her. Kim kisses Alphonce on the cheek and Murdoc kisses his head, "Don't worry about that Alphonce, I'm not leaving ever again." Kim

turns out the light and all three snuggle under the warm covers. They said goodnight to each other and Murdoc and Kim kisses each other over Alphonce head. Alphonce giggles

under them seeing his dad kissing his mom and Murdoc tickles him sending Alphonce into a frenzy of giggles and laughter. After having a good laugh they calm down and rest, but

before drifting off to sleep Alphonce turn to his dad, "Daddy can I ask you something?" "Of course what is it?" "Uncle 2D and Aunt Noodle are planning to have baby someday. So

can we have baby too?"

**Xx The End xX**


End file.
